ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW King of Extreme (2012)
Card King of Extreme Finals - Triple Threat TLC Match Dark Demon vs. Eddie Mack vs. Chris Hessian EAW Championship Superior Quality 85 © vs. Kawajai EAW World Heavyweight Championship Captain Charisma © vs. Mr. Insult EAW Answers World Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Scott Diamond Y2Impact vs. Devan Dubian Triple Threat Match Ashten Cross vs. Colin Kaline vs. Cy Henderson EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Tanny EAW Elite Championship Apollo Calix © vs. Moonlight Predator w/Generation Next (Straight Edge Suicide & Pyrite) Results *1. After the match, Pyrite spears Apollo as Apollo's head landed on the title belt. Moonlight Predator lifts Apollo and hits the Predatory Instinct (DR Driver) on the Elite Championship. *2. After the match, Cameron was celebrating until Kendra Shamez came down to the ring and stare down both Vixens until she took down Cameron with a clothesline. Kendra then instructs Tanny to get Cameron up and Kendra nails Cameron with the Bitch Treatment. Kendra takes the hand of Tanny and she raises it into the air! But out of nowhere, Kendra hits the Bitch Treatment on Tanny. Kendra then leaves the ring and walks toward backstage. *3. After the match, Devan Dubian announced that he's quit with EAW Voltage as he walks up the entrance ramp pissed off. *5. During the match, Kaline was gonna hit a Heat Seeking Missile on both Cross and Henderson through a table but Cross moved at the last second as Kaline went onto Henderson through the table. After the match, Henderson was attended to by the EMT's of being out so long as Kaline celebrates in the ring. Colin slides out of the ring with his title as Ashten Cross still hurting in the ring and the EMTs lifting Henderson. *6. Captain Charisma and Mr. Insult brawled on the outside until Mr. Insult hit a DDT on Charisma onto a steel chair. Later in the match, Colin Kaline tries to interfered but Mr. Insult uses a barbed wire baseball bat onto Kaline. *7. Match ended via referee stoppage when Superior Quality 85 passed out to the K-Stretch. After the match, Masters came in the ring as he hands the title to Kawajai and hugs him. Masters then straps the belt around Kawajai as Eddie Mack ran to the ring and hugs Kawajai aka his best friend in the middle of the ring as confetti falls from the sky. Masters and Eddie lift Kawajai onto their shoulders as Kawajai proudly holds the EAW championship up over his head. *8. After the match, Dark Demon places the crown on his head and walks up the ramp where the throne awaits with the robe, he tries the robe on and sits down on the throne as the music begins to play as an epic night for EAW has come to an end. Miscellaneous *WWEFan was confident in Chris Hessian winning the King of Extreme Finals and tells Hessian to bring no mercy to the other two participants. But then Dark Demon appears and promises that he will be King of Extreme by end of the night including beating both Chris Hessian and Eddie Mack. *Backstage, Kendra Shamez walking until she was stopped by Max A. Million. Max asks why Kendra attack Tanny, the woman that she brought up in EAW. The reason why Kendra attack Tanny because she doesn't teach losers. Kendra then told Max that if Tanny won't become Vixens Champion, she will and will bring Tanny out of EAW just like she brought Tanny into EAW. *Maria and Eddie Mack are wondering who's the Masked Man that targeting Eddie in the past several weeks even they've different ways to reveal his identity. *Y2Impact announced that he is now a full-time member of EAW Voltage. *Masters gave last-minute advice to Kawajai before his match as Kawajai was working out in his locker room. *WWEFan was talking to someone on the phone in his office until Superior Quality 85 and demands a rematch next week against Kawajai. But WWEFan explains to Superior Quality that in his contract, there's no rematch clause. Superior Quality yell at WWEFan to give him his rematch on Voltage or make sure that Chris Hessian doesn't even make it to the ring tonight. WWEFan decided to give Superior Quality 85 the night off from Voltage next week and also join him on Showdown as he'll announce SQ's future. Superior Quality agreed with that before he storms out of WWEFan's office. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012